conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Admin Consensus: Vivaporius
Gentlemen, today we meet here to discuss the current crisis involving User:Vivaporius. Since his joining, Mr. Viva has accomplished his goal here on Conworlds. He has shown himself to be a troll. His goal, as he admitted to earlier this year, was to join Future World for the sole purpose of engaging in harassment and deliberate irritating roleplay to piss off me. He openly stated to Superwarmonkey and myself, that he joined Conworlds for that sole purpose. This is based solely because of his personal hatred for my original conworld, the Union of Everett, which in game, supports liberalism, equality and other agendas that he in his personal real life, heavily disagrees with, most notably, the gay rights issue. As a result of his joining Future World, he proceeded to create Mandinka, which later because Kisiwa and now Huria. His nation, of course, its primary notable stances, were extreme anti-gay behavior, in which is mass murdered homosexuals and then attempted to do so, across the world in game. He has also condemned by President, for being a lesbian while most of his activities in FW have in some way, revolved around the idea of exterminating homosexuals, as seen in Brazil, Jamaica, across Africa, etc. When we attempted to create Atlion, Viva chose to not work along side his fellow players, but to disregard the entire point of the Atlion project and create a state, so hateful and vicious, like Huria was in FW, that he repeatedly threatened to secede his state from Atlion and engage in war, an absurdity, as the entire Atlion project had nothing to do with war at all. This again, was because of course, by his hatred of homosexuals and anything remotely liberal, demanding Ixania be allowed to be a religious dictatorship type state, and adamantly demanding his state be allowed to disregard the Constitution of Atlion for the sake of forcing his personal radical Conservative beliefs of the Atlion project. The result of both his participation in Future World and Atlion was the chasing off of multiple good behaving and well known players, including BIPU, who grew tired of Viva's constant war assaults against major world powers and exterminating entire populations with magical combat methods and metagaming and powergaming. Superwarmonkey, abandoned the Allied States as part of Future World and created a new game, to get away from the disarray. Viva instead then joined New Era and proceeded to do the same insane activities as seen in FW itself. Oddly, while claiming he is not racist, sexist or at all violent, every project Viva has taken part in and developed, revolves around extreme racism against whites, anti-semitism, violent and murderous hatred of homosexuals and sexist comments against women. In closing, Vivaporius has shown himself unable to participate in community projects, by refusing to abide by simple rules, work along with others and continues to even now, harass, intimidate and make attempts to engage in or spark arguments and fighting with others and now, as seen in Future World, with Everett gone, Huria has returned far worse than before, genociding Jews in Israel with "death camps", invading and devastating the United States and former Everett, invading and taking over large masses in South America and wiping out most of the planet in FW roleplay. This behavior cannot be tolerated. Of all evidence showing Viva's problematic participation here on Conworlds was in fact the post of a talk page in which he openly admitted to joining Conworlds for the sake of pissing me off. Vivaporius needs to be banned permanently. I now request fellow Conworld Wikia admins, sysops, mods and other major and long time players and users to review and understand these facts so we can create a joint consensus on putting a stop to Viva's out of control behavior. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:14, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Odd, I invade Israel and now I'm anti-semitic... ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:31, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Viva never said he joined FW "with the sole reason of trolling UP". 77topaz (talk) 00:01, October 21, 2012 (UTC) 77, he in fact did. He actually did post that. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:12, October 21, 2012 (UTC) He just told me he never did. 77topaz (talk) 00:18, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it would help if you could link or quote my words. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 00:30, October 21, 2012 (UTC) The quote: "And no I did not. In fact, I'm sure I never said anything regarding my reasons for joining. Period. I don't even know where the trolling bit is coming from. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:53, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Check out Huria's talk page. That was only place I posted for a good month before I branched out into other articles. And the UN meeting talk page. You'll find all of the arguments betweens UP and I there. And tell me if that appears to be trolling or just simply anger of another's views. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:56, October 20, 2012 (UTC)" 77topaz (talk) 00:43, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Gentlemen, the Prosecution presents Exzibit A: :"Well now. Congrats on 6,000 edits. Guess I can tell you my recent moves in FW now. I wanted troll UP. Make him angry by putting a nation hated near his home soil. That was generally it. After that heated debate with him, and his lousy points, I know I wouldn't last long. But I made it count, and that's all that matters. Well done! I'll be in NE shortly, but I've got some stuff to handle first. --"Truth fears no questions..." 02:29, August 15, 2012 (UTC)" :Located: Exzibit A :As a result, Viva was banned that same day: BANNED Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:45, October 21, 2012 (UTC) That was just about the Barzona Brotherhood thing, or whatever it was called. The Hurian refugee state in North America. Not Huria. 77topaz (talk) 00:50, October 21, 2012 (UTC) The Baridian Brotherhood, I mean. 77topaz (talk) 00:52, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. I think I should been more specific. I wanted totroll you in-character. Your short temper and self-righteous disposition blinded you to that. Rather than consult the issue with another admin, you over-reacted, and made the matter a bigger issue than it should have been. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 00:57, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :You know it had nothing to do with "in-character". It doesn't matter if it had to do with Baridia or Huria or anything. The facts are his intentions to deliberately engage in harassment or "trolling". Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:56, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :That may be so, but the previous section says that trolling was Viva's "sole reason for joining FW", which would be incorrect. 77topaz (talk) 03:05, October 21, 2012 (UTC) It's "Exhibit" and not "Exzibit". :P 77topaz (talk) 01:44, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, spell check said it was apparently correct even when I tried to fix it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:56, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I, Mr. Craftian, hereby support the movement made by The Right Honourable Mr. Planets. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Sagesse - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 03:33, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Allow me to take the stand. Thank you. First off, the gentleman from New York is a liar and a tyrant. Why so? Well allow me to start with his own statements. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:35, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi guys. The evidence is solid, but a permanent ban is not necessary. Perhaps a temporary ban, for a month or three months, would be more appropriate? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:19, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Have I know already presented my case, and proven that this has more to do with UP's own agenda than anything else? Have I not gone though everything I could to prove that; for the last frickin' time, this is hobby, and not my one-stop location to spout my political and religious beliefs unlike UP? Have I not stated since the first time I joined that I do not need to put my beliefs into my work? Or that I have more than two nations and a state to prove that? UP's intolerance and inability to actually see the difference between real life and a fictional universe is terrible, and given the fact that he knowingly lied about my intentions is appalling. Gentleman of the jury, I demand justice! ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:35, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I have reviewed your case and unfortunately I don't agree. Your refusal to cooperate and improve is what makes your behavior unacceptable. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:07, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, but I have indeed cooperated. When the Brazilian invasion wasn't popular, I left. When Ixania's lawyers refused to marry gays, I agreed to have them do so. When the players in NE didn't what an African-American nation, I changed it to an acceptable one. I have cooperated when asked by Super, and when improvement was called for, I did. If there was no improvement, please point it out. If there was no cooperation, point it out. Woogers himself stated that UP abused his power just to control the actions of another player. Super stated that I wasn't the reason he left, and I can even quote them myself. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 00:26, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Exhibit A "The result of both his participation in Future World and Atlion was the chasing off of multiple good behaving and well known players, including BIPU, who grew tired of Viva's constant war assaults against major world powers and exterminating entire populations with magical combat methods and metagaming and powergaming." The result of BIPU leaving is both unknown and apparently something that anyone can pin to myself. Proof? BIPU had been neck deep in making his own setting, and had already been demanding realism aspects for Future World two years before I joined. How do I know? On Future World's main talk page, BIPU and Super suggested a slowdown of FW's unrealistic tech development, and the need for more realism after FWNG was started. Indeed, how could I have been unrealistic if the game itself was already unrealistic to begin with? Now on to Everett. Mandinka's invasions were indeed large, but could anyone explain how 125,000, then 175,000, and later 200,000 drones were appearing in enemy country's overnight? Or the magical appearance of a quarter of a million marines in Southeast Asia? Everett's overpowered PDS weapons that prevented other players from fighting his nation? Was that not unfair and thus powergaming? His leader's teleportation abilities to arrive at the UN and ramble on about matters that were for all intents and purposes ended OOC. Clearly an example of metagaming. The pipe piper himself has launched ridiculously invincible invasions of other nations for personal gain. He invaded Iran to force government change. He invaded Lebanon and killed tens of thousands. He invaded Georgia for reasons that seem pointless. And all without losing any real number of men. Totally unrealistic. Huria's invasions, while indeed bloody, are what you would expect if you had two well trained forces fighting for the future of the other. Brazil has a well trained army, and they faced enslavement. Would Mandinka losing 100,000 men appear unrealistic and invincible, or just what you would expect for a military force using D-Day tactics? Now a trained mind would ask; "How is Viva even getting 100,000 soldiers over sea?" Well that simple. Like most people capable of reading basic text and any novice knowledge of military techology, I use landing ships, which were capable of holding thousands of men at a time. Indeed I never made an article about it, but I just thought people would know about them. When I told UP about them, he had a "that's not possible" moment, and basically destroyed the historical event know as the Battle of Normandy with his response. How effective are these ships? From Wikipedia: "The [[wikipedia:RMS Queen Mary|RMS Queen Mary]] and the [[wikipedia:RMS Queen Elizabeth|RMS Queen Elizabeth]] were two of the most famous converted liners of World War II. When they were fully converted, each of them could carry well over 10,000 troops per trip." Exhibit B "Superwarmonkey, abandoned the Allied States as part of Future World and created a new game, to get away from the disarray. Viva instead then joined New Era and proceeded to do the same insane activities as seen in FW itself." Ah the most memorable moment. As I told UP, and watched him twist, Super did indeed leave FW to escape the chaos, but that was a long time coming. He cited nations such Mandinka and Everett to be major factors for his leaving. And I'm pretty sure invading Brazil is a lot less insane than a nation forcing a quarter of a billion people to take tracking devices. As foe New Era, while I did indeed create Nuwaubia, when it became clear that it wasn't going to be welcomed after changes, I renamed it for the sake of peace. Now that's not mentioning the Northern Coalition military government... Exhibit C "This again, was because of course, by his hatred of homosexuals and anything remotely liberal, demanding Ixania be allowed to be a religious dictatorship type state, and adamantly demanding his state be allowed to disregard the Constitution of Atlion for the sake of forcing his personal radical Conservative beliefs of the Atlion project." I was under the belief I would be allowed to decide my domestic policy, and acted accordingly. I choose to not marry homosexuals in my state out of my moral beliefs, not my hatred. But having a narrower view than a Republican has blinded UP to that as well. And let us remember UP's four year history of forcing his own personal beliefs on the FW project, for we all know well that he is letting them run here now. When I realized Ixania would cause more harm than I had it disconnected. Exhibit D "He has also condemned by President, for being a lesbian while most of his activities in FW have in some way, revolved around the idea of exterminating homosexuals, as seen in Brazil, Jamaica, across Africa, etc." To quote yourself "Read your shit". I condemned her for being a "radical liberal homosexual". Apparently you blocked all of that out. And I said so to bring out the importance of the fact that in modern America, such a woman would not have made it into the presidency for reasons that the majority of Americans are opposed to them. Additionally, I even stated that five times elsewhere if I remember correctly. And if I can remember clearly, I offered safe passage for gays and lesbians in Jamaica. I wasn't protecting them from the Hurians, but from the Jamaizans, who rights in Jamaica|actively attacking OOC. Apparently you forgot to mention that too UP. And consider the fact that only in Brazil did my forces actively hunt them down. Nowhere else do you see that. But, UP won't tell you that because he knows this too. End Now while I am sure that I have much more to consider, first allow me to point out of things. First, UP has clearly lied in regards to stating my only reason to join was to troll him. Second, exactly what did I say about Spencer that was sexist? And third, in what way have I shown I must be racist? UP, please present your evidence. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 14:24, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'm sick of this Instead of being Stately and skimming on the true subject of this conversation, why don't we just truly and honestly take a vote? Who actually and honestly wants Viva to remain on Conworlds. May I remind you to be 100% honest. And no, this doesn't gave to be taken as the official thing. I just want the Admins to see the popular say. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Sagesse - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:43, October 22, 2012 (UTC) VOTE *LET HIM STAY **'((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(()' 00:50, October 22, 2012 (UTC) (For obvious reasons) **Enclavehunter (talk) 01:10, October 22, 2012 (UTC) (Permanment ban is to extreme) **77topaz (talk) 04:36, October 22, 2012 (UTC) (same reason as Enclave) **—TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:25, October 23, 2012 (UTC) (Defense 2.0 is convincing, and yes, permanent ban is too extreme) **KunarianTALK 20:37, October 23, 2012 (UTC) (not only is permanent ban too extreme but I feel this is another situation that's got out of hand because people have gotten too personally entwined with the situation and thus emotion not rationality is deciding the situation) **--Falloutfan08 (talk) 20:41, October 23, 2012 (UTC) (permanent ban too strong, maybe just ban from collaborative projects?) *MAKE HIM GO **(ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Sagesse - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:43, October 22, 2012 (UTC) **-Sunkist- (talk) 01:20, October 22, 2012 (UTC) **'kkthxbai' [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 06:08, October 22, 2012 (UTC) **''LIKE A BOSS, PSYRAX (Speak Your Peace) 06:14, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Defense 2.0 I've been going over UP's list of my "crimes" and other material, and I have development my defense. Now in regards to me running off the players. Let's start with BIPU. BIPU never said that it was Mandinka, but you all simply speculate that it was. He stated his reason was the unrealism of the entire game itself; ''all nations were guilty, and in his conservation with Woogers, BIPU stated that no regards for cost, time, or resources were the reason he left to make his own game. Now on to Super. After he left, I took upon myself to apoligize. He told me that I did not need to and that Mandinka wasn't the culprit; stating that he had considered leaving for a while, and that long before I joined, Future World had been failing. In regards to cooperation. From the time I joined, I did indeed cooperate, even seeking advice from UP himself when I was shown wrong. When I first made Mandinka, I modelled it off of Everett, and parts of it I mistakenly modelled off of Future World Next Generation. At the take, I didn't know they were two seperate games. Additionally, after observing the quick development rates that drove BIPU out of the game, I once again made the mistake of make Mandinka nine years old, which made no sense development wise. Thus I changed its formation to 1951. I even did what BIPU suggested, and he was my response "And for the sake of keeping the peace, I'll be lowering the overall nation GDP. --[http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vivaporius "Truth fears no questions..."] 18:52, April 20, 2012 (UTC)" I explained a number of times how Mandinka was able to prosper within the 60 year limit three seperate times, and was even told it was clear for usage. Now, whenever I fight between myself and UP began, after saying what I needed, and noticing that UP was not going to stop, I apoligized and sought to see it ended. What makes that so important is the fact not only did UP refuses, and continue one with the arguement, but the fact that I didn't start them to begin with. If you look at the pages UP and I were arguing on, you'll notice that UP left some kind of insult or smirking remark, and when I responsed, he left more, which led to the arguements. When I was banned the first time, I said exactly what UP himself said. I thought I was simply joking when I said "I just noticed, Uganda is a part of Huria. I guess there are no better words than; "Get the hell out of my nation". UP in all of his geneius, took it as an insult; "Instead of being an asshole about it, the fact you claimed blank territory as part of your nation..." My response? "Okay then. And remember, I can drag up all of your insults from memory. I've tolerated your rude behavior, so don't complain. You don't want me to be an a**, don't be one. Now, can you place the article in storage?" The following banned was for "Lacking the ability to communicate", which was the same manner UP was acting himself. And he even had the nerve to tell me that my responce was "uncalled for" when his was as well. Regardless, I always showed UP the respect he wanted since he was a wiki admin. I didn't go out of my way to start fights with him because he was the administrator. That was a fight I was just going to lose either way you looked at I. Yet, when trouble came, it came from him. Even on minor articles, he was rude. I made an article about a stealth craft, and he simply stated, "That can't be a stealth craft", and left it at that. No reasons as to why or how, just that one cryptic message. I had to ask him to tell why just so I could fix the issue. One another article, he only said "Don't connect this nation to the other FW articles until it is passed, and also, WTF?". Once again, another cryptic message he never responded to or even tried to explain. He has been like this for the last seven months, and now try to imagine cooperating with that. I have tried to the best of my ability too, so you can't say I didn't. Now the infamous invasion of Brazil. Yes, the invasion was stupid, but we had a number of nations invading countries all over the place. Yarphei invading Thailand; Everett invading Iran; the ASA invading Zimbabwe; and many, many more. My invasion was only different because I invaded Brazil. Regardless of UP's statements, I don't see any magical about using landing ships and converted cruise ships to carry troops to Brazil (as I already mentioned the RMS Queen Elizabeth was converted during WWII to carry 10,000 soldiers; x10 that 100,000). Midway through the conflict during a chat session, I popped the question as to why I invaded Brazil, and I was thinking of having the event retconned. UP in his most civil and thoughtful voice, stated "because you felt like being unrealistic." No I had no intentions of being unrealistic, but just wanted to enjoy the game. That insult drove me to commit myself to the conflict, and led to the fighting that marred Mandinka's reputation. No when you say that I have been hostile toward UP for no reason (despite his insults), let us not forget his statements that I have no ability to seperate reality from fiction. This is the greatest mystery of all. Please bear with me on this. First, UP says that because I created Huria I must be a violent and intolerate person. He is basing this fact off of a ficitional nation. Now when I stated a thousand time Huria does not reflect my beliefs, UP stated they do, taking a ficitional nation's word over the real author's word. Now if this reasoning is applied to all of my other nations, then Tawhid would say I'm a radical Muslim, Oceania would say I'm a Polynesian liberal, Nuwaubia would say I'm a black supremist, Huria would say I'm a Neo-Nazi, Ruthenia would same I'm a reactionary, the American Empire would say I'm an ultraconservative, and the Ivory Coast would say I'm a moderate conservative. And let us not forget, Interex would say that I'm an atheist. So now could I not be able to seperate reality when all of the accusations against me have been from the game itself. If the following is true then let me refute them. Huria is mutlicultural, and its current leaders are from the Middle East and China, and the Hurians are more tolerate of different races than the rest of the world (they took in Brazilians fleeing their nation, Arabs fleeing persecution during the 1970s, refugees from India and Pakistan during their three conflicts, and Chinese citizens fleeing Mao's rulership). It can't be sexist since its women have more rights than their sisters in the Western World, and are equal across the board period. As for gays and lesbians, once again Huria gave them safe passage to Everett in Jamaica, and the Jamaicans themselves in real life, hate them. UP says I kill them in all of my nations. The only one to do so was Huria. And Ixania doesn't count since it never killed any of them. It was just intolerate of them like North Carolina and Alabama. Nuwaubia was racist? Well it certainly was in regards to politics, but anywhere do you see me killing whites in droves for little or no reason? I only called the war a race war because it was primarily between a group of black forces and white forces (and to the untrained eye, it is a race war). I call it what I see it. The only person who whined about was Sunkist, but he did that a lot with Nuwaubia (coming from whiter-than-snow New Albany). My only thought is this. If UP can have a liberal paradise, MC a Texans' wet dream, and Sunkist his Indianian empire, why can't I have an African-American nation? If they get to enjoy their hobby, I'm I not entitled that previlige? But enough of that, on to Atlion. MC told me that I kept the game up for more than a week because I refused to conform (odd thinking about that in a real life sense, MC I think you know what I'm talking about). Well, like the rest of the players in Atlion, we all agree that we were waiting for UP's guidance since he dissappeared again. The crisis with Ixania only distracted everyone from the fact that we were all waiting for UP to do something. In short, Ixania was the 9/11 to Atlion's invasion of Iraq (waiting on UP to show up). The entire thing was a miscommunication that was resolved when Super and I were in chat, and figured out what was wrong. I misread some infomation regarding state rights, and Super took my response to be my attempt to cause trouble when in fact I had no clue of the legal changes. We got over the issues, and we moved on. However, I felt that Ixania wasn't going to do well in Atlion, so I replaced it with Wushan. Much to my relief, the which went off without a hitch. I shall continue with my case at a later date. I turn it over to the jury. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 17:44, October 22, 2012 (UTC) How can Timemaster and Kur be allowed to vote when they are not even active on the site..He also just insulted me about being from a white town. (whiter-than-snow New Albany). Like really, you can go that far and not be called a racist? If you don't get rid of him, I get Wikia to get rid of him. -Sunkist- (talk) 00:40, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : Time is a moderator and I check this place almost everyday, I'm active on this site, just not in the way you may be. Also on your logic, Kittykaiti and Psyrax shouldn't be allowed to vote, neither of them have contributed as much as me or time and therefore cannot possibly be allowed a vote in an unofficial poll. I'm not even going to really comment on the second part. What I will say about the history of this wikia and this incident is that honestly some people are far too sensitive for exposure to the internet. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 01:37, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : Your too stinkin' sensetive Sunkist. I didn't mean it as an insult. And I agree with Kunarian's point about KK and Psyrax. Neither ever appear on the sight unless UP asks them too (as far as I know). Neither of them fulfilled their obligations to Atlion or Future World if my memory serves me right. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 02:00, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sunkist, please link me to Viva's racist comment. This would be interesting as proof of Viva's racism and inability to cooperated with others. Also, I would recommend taking that incident and reporting it to a Wikia staff member to deal with Viva through Wikia's Terms of Service. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :That would be overreacting. Also, the comment is on this page. 77topaz (talk) 04:11, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :: "...whiter-than-snow New Albany." Your welcome. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 04:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) This is not an overreaction, 77topaz. For some reason you support and defend Viva actions, although, right here, he has made a openly and blatant racist comment against Sunkist. This is not the first and only time Viva has engaged other users with racist or homophobic comments and insults. Therefore, seeing what Viva wrote, I'm forced, as per the Wikia Terms of Use, which include the restriction of racism, homophobic and abusive or offensive content, to ban Viva again. This can be viewed HERE. Note under user conduct, that "homophobia, ethnic slurs" are included in ban-able conduct. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:51, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Out of a nine-paragraph statement, the only part you people seem to have noticed or cared about is a single half-racist remark. Bravo. 77topaz (talk) 05:45, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Nine paragraphs of him complaining about irrelevant issues like Future World realism and "unfairness". No one was mean or insulting to him. I had informed him of things, linked him to things, explained things and asked things without any aggression. Viva on the other hand, replied to requests with insults, trollish and aggressive behavior and smart-ass remarks. On top of that, he insulted other users repeatedly, whether with racist remarks towards Sunkist or homophobic/transphobic remarks against Minecraftian and KittyKaiti. This is not about Huria being unrealistic, or Everetti politics but Viva's misbehavior, insults, namecalling, intimidation and attempts to start arguments with deliberate aggressive responses to simple things. These can be found on nearly EVERY Future World article talk page. My aggressiveness was only required after the fact of Viva's misbehavior, and even after being warned or even banned the first time and then second, continued deliberate abuse. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 09:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Actually, Sunkist was insulting to him in several places, and I don't recall any derogatory remarks about MC and KK with regards to their... orientations (one time he did said "I don't care for the LGBT issue", but/and immediately followed it with "sorry MC"). 77topaz (talk) 04:54, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I've unblocked Viva so we can continue this debate. UP, you can ban him from any projects you control, but please not the entire wiki until the debate ends. Also, the whiter than snow thing may be racist, but it's not blatant. . . just a small remark. Don't wikilawyer. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:56, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you TimeMaster. I'll be more careful with my remarks in the future. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 16:49, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I do not have the time, nor the care, to argue over Viva's misbehavior and FUBARing of every project on this Wiki. The fact that you, TimeMaster, have decided to pop back here, after months and months of no activity and no participation, to unban a user who since joining has caused nothing but disruption to everything, is only furthering the decay of Conworlds Wikia. I am tired of the arguing and fighting instigated by Viva and his constant harassment of other users, including Sunkist, myself, Minecraftian, KittyKaiti and others, who have fled this Wiki due to the outbreak of Viva's infestation of this Wiki. There is no debate to be discussed. We all know what Viva has been doing since he joined and what he has done, in EVERY project he tried to participate in. He is ruining the Wiki, destroying projects and worlds and chasing off users. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:15, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::3 —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:55, November 2, 2012 (UTC) That's not entirely true. Mandinka/Huria probably increased the level of activity and interest at FW (after it was removed, FW went a lot quieter), and Atlion losing activity was due to a number of other reasons as well, including the person in charge (i.e. you) being inactive, which caused diplomatic processes to be much slower, which caused arguments, annoyances and frustration, which all contribute/d to inactivity. 77topaz (talk) 01:32, October 28, 2012 (UTC) As I saw it, the majority of Future World activity was increased only because of Huria's non-stop genocide and rampages across the globe, instigating nearly every user to complain about it. Most of the activity was OOC debate and argument over Viva's activities in FW (Hurian rampages in Brazil, India, Jamaica and post-Everett D/C), Atlion project (Viva's refusal to participate like everyone else, refusing for his STATE to abide by its own Constitution and then threatening to secede and declare civil war, which was not allowed), New Era (in which Viva attempted to make a racial supremacist nation which depicted racism and hatred of whites), all of these debates, just happening over Viva's choice to instate extreme levels of racism and hatred in every project and world he made or took part in while making his magically and racist nations rampages through superpowers ALONE, and claim not even the entire world could stop him (without the threats of exterminating the Earth and therefore FW with bio-weapons). In addition, Viva disobeyed the rules from when he first visited and even after being corrected repeatedly, by invading and declaring war on countries or committing actions against user nations without consent. Tell me he has done anything productive.... I doubt you can. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:08, October 28, 2012 (UTC) You failed to realize the fact that Huria didn't rampage into Jamaica or post-Everett lands. I occupied Jamaica peacefully, the only genocide was in Brazil, and I bought the military bases in Quebec. The invasion of India was never bloody, and Woogers deleted at my request. I never threatened to launch Atlion into a civil war, only to secede. And you and Super stated that you were invincible, not I. I never disobeyed the rule when I first joined, and as I stated beforehand, but you failed to read, was that I cooperated with you, Super, and BIPU, toning down the size of the military and technology. I made not threats of exterminating the Earth, only Everett. And I made Nuwaubia because I could. The only players who complained were you, Super, MC, and Sunkist. BIPU was more concerned with the economy, just as he was with all of the nations. This doesn't take into account all of the other FW players who you have left out. You forgot to state that Ixania refused to abide by Atlion's constitution. And I never invaded or attacked another user's country without concent. Sunkist however did, ever after I refused to join in his fight. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 05:40, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : And you also forgot to mention the fact that I've created numerous peaceful nations as well. You however just decided to ignore them. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 05:45, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : Viva, I had ever right to invade you due to your loss of war rights after you brutally genocided several nations..it was in the rule book at the time, I had ever right- yet you refused and brushed it off, so I simply acted like Huria wasnt part of FW anymore. -Sunkist- (talk) 05:59, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : And once again, you forget the fact I only genocided Brazil, not several nations. Plus, from what everyone remembers, you left FW, and then returned shortly thereafter seeking to get Austraila back. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 06:04, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: Sorry, Brazil, Jamaica (Homosexual Genocide..like its any diffrent)..just a couple. Does it matter when I left and came back, why do you have to turn on the subject? Why don't you just leave, you and anyone that supports you and your shit, take all of your stuff and JUST FUCKING LEAVE. Just leave us alone..start your own Future World, or y'alls own world or even better another Wikia. Then we all can live in peace. -Sunkist- (talk) 06:10, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Clear proof that you haven't read anything If you actually read the Future World events, or the last nine paragraphs I wrote, you'll actually find the Huria protected the homosexuals in Jamaica from the Jamaicans, who if real life has proven, hate homosexuals. Also, you brought up the point, and I answered. Get over it. And so far, only five people disagree with me, while six support me. So it seems I have no need to leave. Plus, why don't you leave and make yout own Future World, this way you can jump from nation to nation in an uncommited way like you always have here. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 06:16, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: I'm not going to debate with you Viva, but eventually your ban will come back into effect..and we will win. So why don't you rally your troops and march off? -Sunkist- (talk) 06:21, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: Mad that I proved you wrong on all accounts of genocide and racism? Appears to be so. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 06:23, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::: No, I'm not mad. I have all the truth I need to believe you not good for the community, you've never won against me, MC or UP, you never will. You guilty on all charges of genocide and racism to me, no matter what you say or what others will say. I'm as deep rooted as you are to your belief that your innocent, that your guilty. You don't need to try and prove anything to me Viva, just don't waste your time trying to convince me. Please, its a waste for me and yourself. -Sunkist- (talk) 06:29, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Why? You have no evidence. I have proved all the fact I need, and there is little you can do to counter it. In fact, from the Mandingo News Network to you: "The LGBT communities in Jamaica, on the orders of the Supreme Commander, are not to be harmed, but to be exiled to the Union of Everett. She seeks not to wipe out the gay population, but to ensure that they cause no trouble to the communities they disturb. –June 2, 2012" Neither you, UP or MC can can't argue with that. You can't argue with nine seperate peaceful nations, you can't argue with the words stated by either BIPU or Super, and you can't argue with the evidence proving the UP was wrong. And from your own mouth, you said that I "cheated" by going to other wikis for support when I did nothing of the sort. KK and Psyrax aren't even active, and UP only shows up once in the blue moon. TimeMaster and Kunarian are active on other wikias, as are Enclave, Fallout, and Topaz. As far as anything is concerned, you have wasted your own time trying to pursue a case that you have already lost. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 06:37, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Viva I just told you, it won't matter with me. I have a deal, just don't talk to me or interact with my nations, and we'll do fine. You don't have to agree, from forth on I'm leaving this thread and forever talking to you, it won't be a big deal. Peace. ---Sunkist- (talk) 06:53, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : I can make do with that. Would have gone better if you did that a lot sooner. And really, it sounds more like your fleeing the fact instead of owning up to them. Regardless, I have no issues with your choice. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 06:58, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Any nation in Future World/New Era will interact with another nation if in character circumstances leads to that. "Deals" with each other about non-interaction is null and void within my realms. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:26, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hmm... Viva's "whiter-than-snow" warrants him a ban of thirty days, but Sunkist's "rage" here warrants him nothing? That seems a bit... strange. 77topaz (talk) 08:44, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't recall rage being bannable. But, sure why not. Super, can you please warrant me up somthing please? I think I deserve it. -Sunkist- (talk) 10:21, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Viva has been banned for 24 hours due to continued harassment of myself. He was told to not talk to me or post on my pages anymore and proceeded to rant all over my Timeline Events (EV) talk page. I am stating so everyone knows, I do not want Vivaporious bothering me at all, whether it is about my solo projects or anything else. He has no business with Everett or anything other of my projects. From now on, if Viva continues to harass me about Everett, has he has done in the past since he joined, I will ban him each time, seeing that none of the other Admins/Mods here choose to react. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) He wasn't actually the only person who disagreed with the contents of that page, in case you didn't notice. 77topaz (talk) 02:04, November 17, 2012 (UTC Alhistory wiki He cat fougt and brawled with several intemprate users, here- http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Axis_vs_Allies:_Revolutions_%28Map_Game%29